headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Greedo
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Nar Shaddaa; Tatooine | known relatives = Neela (mother) Nok (uncle) Teeku (uncle) Greedo the Elder (father) | status = | born = 19 BBY | died = 0 BBY | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope | actor = Paul Blake Maria de Aragon Larry Ward }} Greedo is a fictional alien featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He first appeared in the original 1977 film Star Wars, which was later renamed as Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. He was played by actress Maria de Aragon and voiced by Larry Ward. A younger version of Greedo also appeared in the prequel film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Biography Four years before the Battle of Yavin, a teenage Greedo and his younger brother, Pqweeduk explored the various caves inside the jungles of their adopted home world, Rodia. They discovered the remains of three old Rodian starships inside one of the caves. Greedo returned to his hut and asked his mother, Neela, about the ships. Neela explained that many Rodians made a pilgrimage to this planet to escape the clan wars that had taken Greedo's father away from them. Shortly after this event, a Rodian warlord of the Chattza clan named Navik the Red found the jungle colony and began slaughtering as many of the pacifist Rodians as he could find. Neela took her children and along with her brothers, Nok and Teeku, they boarded one of the starships and escaped. Nok piloted them to a heavily populated area in the hopes that they could start a new life for themselves. He took them to the smugglers' moon – Nar Shaddaa. Greedo lived the next four years on Level 88 in the Corellian Sector of Nar Shaddaa. In that time, he befriended a Sionian Skup named Anky Fremp and has eked out a small living as a thief. One day, Greedo noticed the droid bounty hunter known as Gorm the Dissolver, preparing to kill two other hunters named, Spurch Goa and Dyyz Nataz. Greedo, hoping to establish some connections within the bounty hunting community, shot Gorm in the back, disabling him. Spurch was grateful for the assistance and decided to take Greedo under his wing. What Greedo didn't know however, was that Spurch despised Rodians, and merely allowed the young thief to tag along so long as he was of use to him. Greedo decided that he wanted to become the most famous bounty hunter in the galaxy. He learned that the Rebel Alliance maintaind a secret munitions warehouse on Level 88. He sold the information to Spurch, who in turn sold it to the Empire. With the money he received, Greedo prepared to acquire his own starship. He went to Shug Ninx's repair shop where he found an Incom corsair that was perfect for him. He even has a name for it – the Manka Hunter. The ship needed a couple of power couplings however so he tried to steal some from a YT-1300 freighter stored at the garage. The freighter's owners, Han Solo and Chewbacca, caught him in the act and interrogated him. Han decided to let Greedo keep the couplings in exchange for his Rancor-skin coat. Before long, Darth Vader used the information he had received and sent two Gamma-class Assault Shuttles to Nar Shaddaa to destroy the Rebel storage facilities. Greedo became concerned as he learned that his family's housing development was very near where the siege was taking place. Shortly thereafter, Greedo decided to leave Nar Shaddaa and began his bounty hunting career in earnest. He traveled to the Outer Rim world, Tatooine along with Spurch and Dyyz. Spurch managed to gain Greedo an audience with the notorious gangster, Jabba the Hutt. Jabba decided to put the young Rodian's enthusiasm to the test and offered him exclusive bounty rights to capture Han Solo. A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale Greedo encountered Han twice in the port city of Mos Eisley and tried to force him into paying off a debt owed to Jabba. Han told Greedo to return the next day and he would have Jabba's money ready for him. Greedo acquiesced and met Han the following afternoon at Chalmun's Cantina. The two got into a small argument which ended with Han pulling his blaster out and shooting Greedo in the chest, killing him. Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope From the sidelines, Spurch Goa snickered at the fact that he was able to manipulate Greedo into gunning for Han, safe in the knowledge that the Corellian would outshoot him. Spurch had accepted a retainer by two Rodians named Thuku and Neesh to have Greedo killed. The cantina bartender Wuher collected Greedo's remains and had his new droid C2-R4 brew them as ingredients in order to create the perfect drink to please Jabba the Hutt. Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale Notes & Trivia * Actor Paul Blake played Greedo in the scenes where he interacts directly with Han. Maria de Aragon played Greedo in the shots where he is sitting at the bar. Larry Ward provided the voice for Greedo. * Greedo was the same age as Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Errata * In the original theatrical release of Star Wars, it was Han Solo who fired his weapon first at Greedo, ultimately killing him. In the 1997 Special Edition version of Star Wars, the scene was re-edited to show Greedo firing first and Han shooting Greedo in self defense. This change in historical canon has been the subject of great ridicule among fans and many feel that the change was made in an effort to sanitize the character of Han Solo. Ben Affleck's character from the comedy Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back made reference to the change with his line, "Well, if that isn't the worst idea since Greedo shooting first..." * In a cut scene in Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace a young Greedo can be seen getting into a scuffle with little Anakin Skywalker. Since the scene was excised from the final print of the film, it cannot be considered canon though it does suggest that Greedo has spent time on Tatooine during his childhood. In the scene, Greedo picks a fight with Anakin and another Rodian, Wold, warns him that he will come to a bad end some day. The scene is included in the Deleted Scenes section on The Phantom Menace. A lasting effect of Greedo's fight with Anakin is shown later when Qui-Gon Jinn is seen tending to Anakin's injuries. Material from the expanded universe posits that this is actually Greedo the Elder, father of Greedo the Younger. Greedo at Wookieepedia Appearances Films * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Short stories * A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale * Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale See also External Links * * Greedo at Wookieepedia References ---- Category:19 BBY/Character births Category:0 BBY/Deaths Category:Chalmun's Cantina patrons